A New Lati
by Red challenges you
Summary: In the Pokemon world, a young Ash Ketchum can communicate with pokemon. There's also the fact that he may or may not be one himself... (I don't own Pokemon, people!)
1. Before Ash

**Hello, fellow interwebz! This is my first story...** **it takes a little from "Master, Pokemon?" and a little dash of originality from "The Black Latios." Thank you all for reading!**

(?'s POV)

I barely had time or the power to escape from my pursuers. My heart was thumping like crazy. _Just a little bit more until the forest... just a little bit more..._ I thought.

"You idiot! The Latias is over there!" one of my chasers yelled with a tiny bit **(A/N Read: a lot)** of annoyance, "If it gets to the forest, the forest Pokemon will stall us!"

Quickening my pace once more, I did a 90 degree turn and instead of heading toward the forest, I was facing toward Pallet Town, the home of Professor Oak. A prominent building with a sign that read: "Oak's Lab," instantly alerted my Lati senses. After turning invisible, I mustered all of the energy that I had and dashed through the doors of Oak's Lab.

(Professor Oak's POV)

It was a normal day in Pallet Town. The pidgeys were chirping, the townsfolk were happily going on their way. That normality was going to stop sooner than the wizened professor would have thought. _Wham!_ It sounded like something had crashed into the double doors. His lab assistants were panicking by throwing important papers into the air. Before he could even sigh, a yellow blur slammed onto him.

"Please... help me!" The blur screamed (or rather spoke in his mind) in a feminine voice, "Some bad people are chasing me!" The professor, after getting a better look of the blur that slammed into him, identified her as a Latias, and a shiny one to boot! His mind raced a mile a minute thinking about all of the research he could do...

"Wahh... who... what..." the professor stuttered before passing out due to the sheer absurdity of the event.

 **Sorry about the shortness, but I don't have much time to type this story. With a hint of the "Black Latios," and "Master, Pokemon", I finally made a creative fanfic. Please PM me if you feel like I'm copying. I'll still try to update ASAP (read: within the year) when I finish the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Welcome to chapter 2 for my fanfic! This is significantly longer due to me having more time to write. I hope you enjoy. I forgot to do this but I don't own the Pokemon franchise or the characters in it; I only own my personal ideas.**

"So let me get this straight. You are a shiny Latias who was chased through the six regions by Team Rocket for your power." Professor Oak recapped.

"Yes, and I'm expecting a baby Latios this month." the Latias replied while she hovered in the air.

"Well, we need for you to be top secret. I'll alert some League officials to protect Pallet Town from Team Rocket... Do you have any chance of being able to transform into a human, because I heard from my fellow colleagues that your species are able to maintain a human form." Latias nodded as she transformed into a red-haired grown woman with a pink shirt and amber eyes. She was also wearing a blue skirt. ( **A/N look up Delia Ketchum on Google).**

"Perfect... now, as professionals say, 'Secrecy is the best defense.'You can pose as a resident in our town and I'll help you move in. However, I have one condition."

"What is it, professor?" Latias asked worriedly.

"I want to study you personally in my lab. Don't worry, I don't do any experiments that would harm a pokemon." the aging professor replied excitedly at the prospect of studying a legendary. "And what will your name be? Calling you Latias would be crazy, after all."

After considering her name, she finally replied, "Okay, my name is going to be Delia, Delia Ketchum. Now where do we begin?"

It has been eleven years after "Delia Ketchum" moved into the small town of Pallet. Delia opened a restaurant (after she learned to cook) to support herself and her soon-to-be-born son named "Pallet House". Needless to say, with Delia's incredible aptitude for cooking, her business was an immediate success. She even hired some waiters and waitresses to help her manage the bustling establishment. Her egg (laid before she established the restaurant) was healthy and after a few months, an extremely cute latios was born. Delia named her little son Ash. Ash was taught how to use aura, maintain his human form, and all of the basic pokemon knowledge that Delia knew. Professor Oak's son Blue had a child with Miranda, a pokemon breeder. Sadly, Blue died in a tragic car accident and Miranda passed away during childbirth. Before she died, Miranda named the child Gary. The residents of Pallet Town grieved over the couple after their deaths.

Ash and Gary first became fast friends, but after Ash learned more about pokemon than Gary did, Gary became afraid and scared. Now, when the famous Gary Oak feels threatened by something or someone, he usually covers everything up with his arrogance and bravado. The first few weeks were tolerable, but after two months, that's when Ash Ketchum finally snapped. Delia, after realizing what Gary did to Ash, went on a little vacation to Alto Mare with the young Latios. Ash became instant friends with the townsfolk and the two great guardians of the town itself. They learned of Ash and Delia's secret and swore to not reveal the information. When they left the town, however, there was a little blush on yours truly **(A/N: A cookie to anyone who guesses who that is...)**.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._ blared the alarm clock that was disturbing the aspiring pokemon master in his sleep.

"Urrgh... what time is it?" a groggy Ash groaned, "Hmm... today feels special but I can't just put my claw on it..."

"Honey, you need to dress up if you want to get your first pokemon!" Ash's mother yelled downstairs.

"Yeah, mom..." He replied. Despite his indifferent tone of voice, inside, he was ecstatic. _I always wanted a charmander, but I hope that the narcissist Gary Oak takes that, he thought._ After he got dressed properly, his nose alerted him that his mother was cooking him breakfast. The Latios dashed down the stairs and zipped into his chair.

"What's for breakfast, mom?"

"Your favorite, bacon and eggs." Delia replied cheerily.

"Wow! You outdid yourself when you made this! Thanks, mom!" Ash shouted after he wolfed down his meal in about 2.4 seconds.

"Oh, my little Ashy is growing up..." Delia sobbed with tears of pride in her eyes.

"Mom! I promise I'll call you in the Pokegear when I get to Viridian City."

"Thank you, Ash, and be safe. With the likes of Team Rocket out there, everyone might target you for your power as a latios." his mom whispered while hugging him.

"Bye mom!" Ash exclaimed as he took his backpack that his mother kindly packed up for him. Delia could only hug him more. She knew that Ash would grow up one day, but it seemed too soon. _Just like his father,_ Delia thought.

When Ash arrived at Professor Oak's lab, he found himself looking at a table with three pokeballs on it. Oak seemingly used teleport to get in front of Ash.

"Hello, Ash. Unsurprisingly, you're here one hour early than the other kids. Without further ado, what starter will you choose?" the pokemon professor asked. Ash's eyes squinted at the three pokeballs. He closed his eyes and used his aura to choose, but none of the starters intrigued him. Ash originally wanted charmander, but starting out with the fire lizard didn't seem right to Ash. Professor Oak instantly realized it.

"Ash, I see that none of these starters seem to have caught your eye. There's still one more pokemon though. This one's a little bit feisty," the professor said as he pulled out a pokeball from his lab coat and threw it." The latios gazed at the light that came with the pokeball's release function and after the light faded, there was a blue, bipedal jackal-like pokemon that stood. The pokemon's eyes darted through the room until finally settling on Ash. Ash (being Ash) put out his hand and crouched to face the small pokemon.

"Will you be my friend?"

 **That's a wrap, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the new installment of this story. I also want to take a moment to thank my dear reviewers (there aren't many of you yet, but hopefully the numbers will increase). I'm planning on writing an Ash betrayed story after I finish writing the new chapter for this. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dear readers! Wow, I didn't know this story would be this popular among the interwebz... I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone who favorited/reviewed. Your comments keep motivating me to write new chapters for you. Without further ado... here is the story!**

 **Text dialogue key:**

"Hello"= English

 _ **Hello** =_Telepathy

Riolu was intrigued by the gestures made by the human. He began to extend his aura out to determine if the trainer was worthy to handle his power. What he sensed shocked him immensely. Instead of the aura of a normal human, he sensed the power of a legendary. A Latios, to be precise. The aura also gave out a warm, soothing presence almost whispering to calm down and relax.

He was snapped out of his musings by the human, no legend waving his hand in front of his eyes. Giving a joyful bark, Riolu leaped into his trainer's arms as he began to nuzzle the legendary. This boy was _definitely_ worthy of his obedience.

"So, does that mean that you will be my friend?" Ash asked.

 _ **Yes, that does.**_ Riolu telepathically replied.

"I would say that I was surprised by how easily Riolu seems to trust you, but given your status, I'm not really shocked," Prof. Oak interrupted, "anyway, here's your Pokedex and five pokeballs. I wish you the best of luck out there."

"Thank you, professor. I'll call you if anything interesting comes up." Ash replied as Riolu sat on his shoulder. Ash left the lab and ran to his house. A huge crowd was in front of his house when he approached it.

"Uhhh... mom?" Ash asked with uncertainty, "why exactly did you bring our neighbors here?" Most of the people in the mob shuddered at the memory of how they were 'invited' into this. May Arceus take pity on the poor person who made Delia Ketchum angry.

"Hello, sweetie. I 'convinced' our neighbors to join me to say goodbye to you..." his mom said while her voice was crackling with tears.

"Mom, I'll always be safe. I promise to call you when I get to the next city." Ash said as he wiped the tears off of his mother.

"Bye...mom!" Ash exclaimed while running to Route 1.

"Don't forget to change your underwear!" Delia shouted. The neighbors who heard this chuckled silently to themselves. Ash suppressed a grumble as he jogged to Route 1.

Route 1. A place where most journeys begin. Ash and Riolu were walking until Ash remembered something that his mother told him.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Ashy, when you become a Pokemon trainer, capture yourself first, because a lot of bad men will try to catch you too."_

 _"Don't worry, I will."_

 _(Flashback End)_

Ash stopped walking and telepathically asked Riolu, _**Can you do me a favor?**_

 _ **Sure, what is it?**_

 _ **I need to capture myself so that nobody else can accidentally capture me. All I want you to do is to release me by throwing the pokeball after it stops shaking. Got it?**_

 _ **Alright.**_

Ash took out a pokeball from his backpack and tapped the center. His body transformed into energy and the ball wriggled once... twice... and three times... until it clicked. Riolu, held the ball and threw it into the air, releasing a dazed Ash in his human form. His backpack was also on him when he was captured so that wasn't a too big of a deal.

"That was interesting," Ash said to himself, "Oh, and speaking of pokeballs, I'm going to scan you to see what moves you know. But I'm going to scan myself first." Riolu nodded and Ash pulled his Pokedex. He pushed a button while pointing it at himself.

 **Latios, the Eon Pokémon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings.**

 **Type: Dragon/Psychic**

 **Ability: Levitate**

 **Hidden Ability: None**

 **Moves: Memento, Dragon Pulse, Power Split, Telekinesis, Heal Pulse, Dragon Dance, Heal Block, Psychic, Psywave, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, Luster Purge, Psycho Shift, Recover, Fly, Zen Headbutt, Protect, Safeguard, Aura Sphere, Miracle Eye**

 **Approximated Battle Level: 70**

There was nothing that he didn't know about himself that the Pokedex listed. Riolu looked upon him in awe and respect. Then, Ash turned to Riolu and pressed a button on the Pokedex.

 **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **Hidden Ability: Prankster**

 **Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Blaze Kick, Counter, Feint, Force Palm**

 **Approximated Battle Level: 17**

 **Mega Evolution: Possible at Next Evolution**

Now it was Ash's turn to be shocked by Riolu's attacks. He was way more powerful than the average starter and even had an egg move! Riolu had a smug look on his face and told Ash, **_Did you ever doubt me?_**

 ** _No, of course not. I'm just surprised that you trained this har-_** Suddenly, their attention was diverted by a rustling in the bushes right next to them. Both trainer and pokemon used the aura to sense what pokemon it was. There was no need for it, however, because the mysterious pokemon revealed itself... as a pidgey.

 ** _Riolu, use Endure and then get close with Quick Attack. Force Palm the Pidgey._**

The emanation pokemon glowed red and then zoomed forward with a white streak on his tail. Right when Riolu came close to it, however, the pidgey did something impossible; it glowed with a purplish-pinkish glow and transformed into a Skarmory. Riolu still hit the Skarmory/Pidgey (doing massive damage), but he was shocked. Ash, sensing this, telepathed, _**Don't panic, Riolu. There's only three pokemon that can do that, and one's a pink cat. This pokemon we're battling isn't a common Pidgey or a Skarmory. Noooooo, this is a Zorua or a Zoroark. If it becomes too hard, I'll take over.**_

 _ **Ma-, no, Ash, I'll be fine. Don't worry.**_ Riolu answered.

 _ **Alright, use that combo again, but use your Blaze Kick instead. If it responds, use Counter.**_

Riolu dashed again towards the 'Skarmory' and kicked it with a flaming leg. The 'Skarmory' screeched in pain as it glowed purplish-pinkish again and transformed into a fox-like, quadruped pokemon with blue spots on its forehead. The Zorua charged and let loose a Dark Pulse attack, seemingly at full power.

 _ **Use Endure and respond with counter!**_ The excited voice of Ash said/telepathed.

Riolu glowed red again and braced himself for the hit. The fighting type howled in some pain, but the effects were lessened by Endure. Riolu dashed with a quick attack and hit the poor Zorua with a taste of its own medicine. The powerful counterattack made Zorua fly back and made it faint.

 _ **Now, Ash, throw a pokeball! I sense a lot of potential within this Zorua.**_ Ash nodded and threw a pokeball. The sphere twitched once... twice... three times... four times... then click! Zorua was captured. Ash and Riolu couldn't be more happier.

"We caught... a Zorua!"

"Rio Riolu!"

 **Phew! My longest chapter so far! This was the reason why I took so long in updating (I actually wrote this in one day... plz no kill). I'd like to thank my reviewers and favoritors for your continued support on this story! Now... I'm going to learn how to improve my battle scenes! If you want to ask how Endure lessened the attack's damage, think about it: the move makes the pokemon using it survive attacks with 1 HP, so if the move can do that, it's not Farfetch'd to think that it also increases defense. Remember, the Anime World differs from the Gameverse (Pikachu made Onix faint by using a variant of Soak and shocking it). Also, please vote on the poll of Ash's next pokemon (Zorua will be taken out)! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so so very sorry to have not updated during the past year. Can't believe it's been this long since I've written on this site. I hope this chapter makes up for your patience.**

Zorua was hungry. After weeks of avoiding humans because of the risk of capture, her stomach finally took the upper hand. And look where it brought her now! No doubt that this new human would treat her the same way as her past owner treated her.

 _Too late for going back to my den now,_ Zorua thought as she strolled across the grassy plains of the pokeball. She curled up into a small ball, making herself as compact as possible in a futile attempt to prevent the insatiable hunger that was plaguing her. Not long after, her eyes started to droop, and she felt her mind getting all fuzzy and her body not reacting properly to her control. The tricky fox pokemon instantly fell asleep.

"What do you expect me to do, Ash? I'm not the one with the healing abilities here!" Riolu shouted, breaking Ash's genuine concentration and making a snarl creep up on his draconic face.

"Shut up, Riolu. I'm trying to save a pokemon's life. I can't just let you distract me," Ash murderously intoned as his eyes glowed a vicious gold and black like soot and ash. Gone was the immature, happy go lucky dragon that wanted to make friends with everyone. Instead, the fierce, protective dragon was rearing its noble head, similar to the mythical legends that Riolu was told in his childhood.

Riolu paled. If Ash was a wild pokemon, Riolu would be sliced and diced into more pieces than he could count. Not to mention the bloody mess that would happen. While Ash was using his Heal Pulse to restore the extremely malnourished Zorua stable enough, He was serving absolutely no purpose and had zero intent to help Ash. His brown eyes developed a sudden interest in his feet. Timidly, he rose and approached the form of the blue dragon.

"Errrmm… is there any way I can help?" Riolu asked, his voice filled with shame.

"Get some berries, preferably Lum or Oran," Ash angrily hissed to Riolu. Riolu, being raised as a wild pokemon, knew where the freshest berries of each type were. Lum berries were deeper in the forest, lest the flying types eat them all, while the Oran berries were near the lakes and other water sources.

Riolu knew that at the moment, Lum berries were the priority as a) they could heal any status effect, like poison or burns, and b) they also were high in energy and nutrients. Additionally, the Lum berries were delicious. Among forest pokemon, these berries were a delicacy and pokemon who could input a steady supply of them were often well respected and valued.

Riolu took a good look at his surroundings. They were both in a clearing, outside of Route 1, but still relatively near the road. He slowly walked into the foilage, using his sense of smell to guide him. Riolu focused harder on his concentration as he sensed multiple aqueous lifeforms. There were about a hundred or more of these auras, and a high concentration of these auras meant that there was a lake nearby. Hurriedly, Riolu dashed to the place where he thought was the lake.

The lake was huge. It probably was of similar size when compared with the forest. Life was teeming everywhere, from lively Magicarps, lazy Crabbys, and even some glimpses of Feebas living in the area. One in particular caught Riolu's eye. It was an Azumarill holding a Lum berry. Riolu, hiding in the trees, stealthily tiptoed towards the Azumarill who was nibbling on the berry. Riolu's head bobbed around as he tried to find where the Lum berry tree was. His panicked thoughts were interrupted by one Lum berry dropping off of a tree into his head.

The young Zorua was stable, at least. If stable meant barely clinging on the edge of life, yes, she certainly was. _When is Riolu coming back? I swear, if he gets into trouble I will…_ Ash's evil thoughts were interrupted by said riolu dashing back to the Lati with Lum berries stocked in his arms, with a proud expression on his face after he saw the shocked expression of Ash.

"How did you get this much Lum berries? You know what? I'm not going to question it. Let's just help the Zoura first," Ash said exasperatedly as he began to almost force-feed the Zorua with his psychic powers. To make sure Zorua didn't choke on the food, he used his abilities to control almost every bodily function that the dark type used to digest food. Of course, using psychic and miracle eye at the same time was very strenuous to Ash's mind, but he wasn't a trained Latios for nothing.

A few minutes after Ash fed the Zorua the Lum berries, he sensed some kind of consciousness from the Zorua. He stopped his psychic process immediately and watched the Zorua twitch into reality. On a closer look, the Zorua's bones were still showing, but it (Ash certainly didn't want to check if the Zorua was a boy or a girl without his? her? Permission) was certainly healthier than when they first caught it. Instead of having naturally red spots, Zorua had blue ones instead. Looking at a malnourished Pokemon like this made Ash feel horrible for further fighting the tricky fox pokemon. Unfortunately, what was done was done. All he could do was to wait until the Zorua finally woke up. _In the meantime,_

 _I'll set up a camp for us to spend the night in,_ Ash thought.

Night soon approached, and the Zorua still showed no signs of movement. Ash personally didn't mind staying in the forest for this long, but the night gave a foreboding atmosphere. Almost as if something important was going to happen… _but that may just be my thoughts._ In all honesty, Ash felt, well, scared as of now. Even inside the giant tent that his mom bought for him when he was four, he felt something that he didn't feel for a _long_ time. Fear.

Not only did the night give shivers down his spine, a strong psychic presence was unnerving him. A psychic presence was only able to be detected by other psychics when an extremely powerful psychic being used an excessive amount of power. Of course, Ash himself could prevent that wave from being detected. Six and a fourth years training really taught you a lot. The presence, for the lack of a better term, felt artificial, but Ash was still confident that he could defeat it if necessary.

"Do you feel that?" Riolu whispered in the blissful confines of his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, something's wrong here," Ash whispered back, "should we look into this? I mean, this might be our only chance..." Ash trailed off as Riolu with unusual vigor shot off from his sleeping bag and ran to the direction of the feeling.

"What am I going to do with you, Riolu?" Ash sighed. Transforming into his draconian form, Ash accelerated to Riolu's general direction, while bringing Zorua's pokeball along with him as well.

 **Well, decided to upload this horrible chapter once and for all. Ah well. Why not? Should have updated this sooner, but school bombarded me with projects and tests that I have to study for. (seriously, like two tests a week, an essay, and a project due on Thurday? Give me a break!) Hopefully see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This turned out to take far longer than I'd like to admit. I would've wrote like 5,000 words if my OCD forced me to have PERFECT grammar and spelling. And even then I'm not confident in the grammar and stuff. Welp, I'm going to Grillby's now. Wanna come?**

Ash flew through the trees almost at the speed of sound. If it wasn't for his superior perceptions skills and his natural psychic abilities, he would've probably made a path to his destination. Riolu, on the other hand, was snitching a ride on the sub-sonic dragon.

"Faster! Come on! The bad guys won't wait until we get there! Mush!" It was bad enough that Riolu was hitching a ride, but then he made up some kind of ridiculous story to entertain his hero complex. This wasn't what he asked for when he said he wanted a riolu. Ash sighed. Riolu was his nontheless, and Ash liked Riolu for the way he was. Not that way, you pervs!

 **-Ash's POV-**

This feels… off somehow. I mean, if a psychic pokemon this powerful managed to evade my attention for this long… I wonder how strong this pokemon must be. Maybe he'll finally give me a good fight. Ah well. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I collided with something. But that should be impossible! I made sure I wasn't smashing into any trees. That collision made me lose my balance and soon, I was sprawling on the ground, shaking my head to shake out the dizziness. Riolu, who was on my back, was flattened into a pancake.

"Holy Arceus above! What is this?" I exclaimed in surprise as I touched the invisible wall.

"Shhh! We're supposed to be quiet! Now stop screaming and just find a way to get past this!" Riolu not-so-inconspicuously whispered after he recovered from my body, "Now get a move on! It's bad enough that I was smashed by yours truly. You're so heavy!"

"Fine, geez, I'll go with you." I mumbled, making sure that Riolu didn't hear it as I trudged along the edges of the barrier.

 **-?'s POV-**

" _Sir! An unidentified object just collided with Sector 3 at a speed of around_ _a hundred fifty meters per minute! Our shields are down to 30% and we could possibly be under attack!"_ a voice from a radio shouted urgently,

" _The… Whatever it is could be aiming for Project… **BOOM!** Sir? Sir! It's about to destr- **BOOM!** Project **BOOM!** is rebelling! We need to evacuate right now! Aahhhahhhhh!" _

I might be able to escape… I might live, even if the thing chases after me…

I… it can't be! No, keep calm… I'll live after this… I'll live after this… _Psssshk!_ And he was no more.

 **-Ash's POV-**

"Welp, crashing into the barrier at full force definitely wasn't one of your brightest ideas, Riolu." I moaned as I tried to get the dizziness out of my head for the second time.

"It worked, didn't it? I mean, that whatever it was is now destroyed or something." Riolu replied.

"But then what was the barrier for, anyways? If someone could make a surprisingly hard and invisible wall, wouldn't they be hiding something?" I thought to myself out loud, "And besides, there isn't anything besides a field of grass here."

"Maybe it's hidden underground! It'll be like one of those books where the evil guys are hiding in their lair, waiting for the hero to come in and save the day! It'll be awesome!" Riolu cheered at this prospect.

If only this world was that innocent… I mused inwardly. Well, maybe Riolu is right for once. Hiding a base underground is much more hidden and inconspicuous and it'll take a lot of time for intruders to get in because of the natural barrier; the dirt. Even if the secreti-ness was kind of ruined by the barrier, or whatever it was. If a lair was underground, though, I should sense at least hundreds of human auras there, or maybe it's also being blocked off by a psychic masking? A psychic masking was not a very difficult technique in itself. However, just because the technique was simple didn't mean that most psychics could hide a lot of people. A psychic shield was basically the pokemon move Psychic or Confusion, but using the move to absorb any psychic sensing so that the user wouldn't be able to find the lifeforms in the area. In some rare instances, a psychic shielding could block aura as well, but those types of shields were so rarely used because the shield would have to mask its own force as well as the people inside it.

"That's it!" I exclaimed as Riolu put his paws next to his ears, disturbed by the loud noise that Ash had produced.

"Shhh!" Riolu promptly responded for the second time today.

"Sorry, but I think I figured something out. Lemme do something here..." I trailed off as I focused my psychic energy into the ground. A psychic barrier of that magnitude should be able to block out other psychic forces or attacks. Therefore, if I push the energy into the ground hard enough, the barrier should shatter. Huh?

"RIOLU, MOVE!"

 **\- ?'s POV -**

 _Those foolish humans thought they could control me in hopes of harnessing my immense power… I'll SHOW THEM! Psycho-_

 **\- No POV -**

Ash accelerated from zero to 300 mph as he dashed toward Riolu and tackled him. Riolu's adamant protests landed on deaf ears as Ash took him far, far away from- _ **BOOM!**_ The trees and grass right behind Ash spontaneously _exploded_ with the resounding noise. Anything in the radius of the explosion was soon reduced into rubble. Debris rained down on the legendary and the emanation pokemon. Riolu almost peed himself.

"Holy Arceus! What the heck was that!" Riolu shouted, nearly bursting Ash's eardrums with his annoyingly high voice right next to his ear. It didn't help that Riolu also transmitted the same message to Ash with aura.

Luckily for him, Ash was too concentrated on gauging the explosion. Or more accurately, gauging what exactly exploded in the first place. _This explosion…_ _it could only be caused by a legend. I still sense their aura way out here, and it seems unnatural. So that's what someone was guarding here in the first place._

"Riolu, get to the camp! This is too dangerous for you to be here! Take Zorua's pokeball!" Ash screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"B-bb-uut Ash-" Riolu whimpered.

"NOW!" Ash tossed Riolu the recovering Zorua's pokeball. After getting a good grip on the capsule, Riolu ran as fast has his legs would carry him to the direction of the camp. Riolus as a species had a very good sense of smell, not as good as a growlithe's, but still at least a hundred times better than a human being. Using that sense of smell, he tracked down the sweet odor of Lum Berries that he gathered to treat Zorua.

 **\- Ash's POV -**

 _Who's there? Show yourself!_ A masculine voice intruded into his mind. The dust and debris prevented me from seeing with my eyes. I knew what his tone of voice was. Under all that tough and powerful exterior, this pokemon was traumatized, exposed to the horrors of this world far too early. This being wasn't a match for me at all. It surpassed me in terms of raw power, but it had no technique. A quick, undetectable mental scan of the pokemon showed that it- no, he was only taught by experience. Now experience was a good teacher, but it gave no room for improvisation and time, the building blocks for mastery. I breathed a quick sigh of relief. Not because he was weak, he just needed some comforting about his past. Although normal sight prevented me from seeing the pokemon, I was trained in Aura. Through it, I could see the outline of the pokemon. He looked like that hyperactive kitten that was my mom's bane, but only taller and… artificial.

 _I mean no harm to you,_ I telepathed back with a tone of authority. The tone of my voice seemed too much for him. He flinched, at least, what looked like to be a flinch.

 _I will not be mocked by the likes of you! I am the world's strongest pokemon! You will perish by my hands!_ The figure telepathed angrily at me. I effortlessly harnessed my psychic powers to delve into his inexperienced mind. The mental barriers in place had giant gaps in them which I could pass through undetected. From there, I saw all his memories, his past, his disturbing _creation._ How Team Rocket forced him to be a killing machine. Amber's death in the cloning chamber. Dr. Fuji's weeping. The memories flooded me like a Surf by Kyogre. He was all _alone._ I wanted to change that. No, I had to. Seeing such abominable people, no monsters through his memories…

 _Mewtwo…_

The fog caused by the rubble ceased. His face contorted into an expression of surprise, then extreme ire.

 _HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? ARE YOU AFFILIATED WITH Tho-ose ones… No matter. I will **TERMINATE YOUR VERY BEING!**_

 _We don't have to fi-_

A burst of highly concentrated psychic energy nearly collided with me. I glanced back to see that the section of the forest that it hit was sliced clean. Not one tree, but almost all the trees that were behind it. I couldn't help but gulp. I shook my head back into reality. There was no choice. I had to use my full power in this battle. This wasn't a friendly spar that my mother and I had often to hone my skills. This was a fight to the death.

A sonic boom, well, boomed behind me as Mewtwo locked his eyes on the aftereffects of the broken sound barrier. Unfortunately, he failed to notice I was behind him.

Even air was cut when I used my full powered Dragon Claw. Three deep claw marks were left in Mewtwo's back, blood gushing out of them.

Mewtwo let out a pained cry. And then he fell with a thump.

He needed to work on his senses, if I was a merciless killer, I would've aimed for the neck- Mewtwo used both of his arms to lift his body up. It was apparent that he was at his absolute limit with only one Dragon Claw by me. A green light came upon Mewtwo, and he appeared rejuvenated.

 _Round two._ He calmly telepathed. Before I could form words, he teleported behind me and launched the same condensed psychic energy, aimed straight at my back.

I let out a grunt. _That wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Perhaps I'm underestimating myself. Oh well. This might be overkill… but…_ I carried a tiny unnoticeable rock and encompassed my psychic energy around it, using my psychic powers to compress the sphere. In less than a millisecond, the teensy piece of rock transformed into a glowing speck of plasma. The pressure of the psychic force was so great that it turned the rock into a liquid, gas, and then into superheated plasma. If I applied more pressure into the speck, it eventually would have collapsed on itself and just _maybe_ created a black hole, but I didn't have the energy to use this technique further. Even the slightest touch of this would decimate almost anything. And Mewtwo wasn't an exception. Sure, he could dish out some powerful attacks, but he wasn't immune to the shredding of the atoms that composed his body.

If that wasn't bad enough, I effortlessly produced more of these tiny orbs. Millions, billions, if I sensed correctly. Mewtwo must have noticed what went on here. He slumped over and closed his eyes as he waited for his eventual doom.

 _Just make it quick._ He quietly said.

I teleported all of the orbs into somewhere in a black hole in space (I hope Palkia isn't _too_ mad) and floated closer to him and instead hugged him. Mewtwo's eyes opened and he started to sob into my arms.

 **In Another Time and Space…**

 _ **WHO THE (censored) HAD THE FAN (censored)-ING TASTIC IDEA TO PUT MILLIONS OF COMPRESSED MATTER INTO A (censored) -ING BLACK HOLE! I WILL-**_ Palkia ranted as he proceeded to exhaust his anger onto Dialga, who was lying down, comatose and with gashes littered across his body.

 _He's not even concerned about what type of monster would have actually created millions of compressed matter…_ Arceus trailed off as the other legends of the Hall were visibly sick, vomiting, or disturbed. Darkrai, Mew, and Giratina were the only ones to sadistically laugh at Dialga's suffering.

 _ALRIGHT, DOES ANYONE KNOW THE IDENTITY OF THE POKE-, no, MONSTER THAT WOULD HAVE DONE THIS?_ Arceus finally exclaimed, ending Palkia's assault on Dialga. Ho-oh's normally rainbow-colored feathers became white as Arceus's all-knowing gaze settled on his face.

 _Well… Ho-oh, do you have **anything** that you forgot to mention to us in the, I don't know, last **couple of decades**? And where the heck is Delia?_ Arceus asked in a mock sweetness.

"Uhhhh… no ma'am?" Ho-oh nervously chuckled, "Ohwillyoulookatthetimeseeyouguyslater!" Ho-oh became a pile of feathers as he literally disappeared into the distance, only to be teleported back in courtesy of Mew.

 _I'll probe his mind._ Mew cheerfully and sadistically said as she encompassed her psychic powers on the poor overglorified rainbow turkey.

"NONONONONONONONO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TOO MEEEEEeeeee-" Ho-oh was teleported to Giratina knows where- scratch that, even Giratina didn't know where she took her victims. The terrified screams of the turkey reverberated through the Hall.

"DON'T WORRY WE'LL GIVE YOU A HERO'S BURIAL!" Lugia shouted.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow. Just wow. This took such a long time to update. Ah well. Oh! And you guys should visit my profile more.**

Riolu looked once at Zorua. Zorua gazed at him. Riolu blinked. Zorua blinked as well.

"So... uh, what's your name?" Riolu asked sheepishly.

"I never had a name." Zorua whispered with a feminine voice.

"Do you want one?"

"I'm fine with Zorua."

"Do you want more Lum Berries? I've got plenty from that tree over there," Riolu pointed at a large berry tree.

"... Can I have more?"

Riolu started to sweatdrop as Zorua's mouth became a black hole sucking all of the delectable Lum Berries. And here he thought that Zorua was only going to have one!

"Hey, slow down. You might choke on the seeds." Riolu gave a word of caution. Said caution was thrown out the window, landed painfully on the earth, and sucked into Zorua's mouth, never to be seen again.

A massive boom echoed in the distance. Before he knew it, Riolu had cold sweat running down his fur. _What is Ash doing?_ He wondered fearfully while gazing at the night sky.

 _Arceus, please make sure Ash is safe._ Riolu prayed.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Lugia! Zapdos! Molttressss! Enntteeii! HALP MEEEEE!"Ho-oh cried in vain.

"But nobody came!" Mew cheerfully responded, "How fun!" Mew continued to probe the turkey's mind, while forcing Ho-oh to watch... BARNEY. (Please note: I have nothing against the TV show, but Ho-oh doesn't like it.)

"Noooooo!" Ho-oh's screams landed on deaf ears as Mew invaded every single detail of his life. And when Mew probed your mind, most of it was definitely going to be used as blackmail.

"Mew! What have I told you about torturing!" Arceus hollered from her chamber.

"To not to..." Mew droned. It was no surprise to anyone that Mew had this conversation with Arceus quite frequently.

"I see that you now remember! Now act upon it and release Ho-oh!"

"I'm freeeeeeeee!" Ho-oh screamed as he was released from the clutches from the vile Mew. Arceus facepalmed in her chamber.

"Now, tell me what Ho-oh has been hiding all along with Delia..." Arceus asked the evil, pink puffball.

"So what you're saying is that the rainbow turkey got together with Delia and..."

"He doesn't even remember what his son looked like!" Mew happily shouted. Arceus let out a sigh. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Schedule a meeting tomorrow, and you may leave," Arceus sighed as she flopped on her comfy bed.

"Done!" Mew squealed after she used her psychic powers to scribble 'Important Meeting' on Arceus's calendar. Mew ricocheted off the walls of Arceus's chamber, eventually bouncing in all directions in the main meeting hall.

Meanwhile, Ho-oh was sneaking away from the main meeting hall, in hopes of escaping the paws of the pink psychopath. Now remember, kids! If you're a rainbow bird with feathers that constantly change colors, only a dense idiot would not notice you. Turns out, Mew was not a dense idiot.

"Oh, Ho-oh! There you are!" Mew whispered into Ho-oh's ear. Ho-oh gulped nervously. _Oh please, whatever deity is out there, save me!_ Ho-oh thought as he was dragged off to Mew's room.

Riolu glanced at Zorua who was sound asleep under the pale moonlight. A gentle breeze tickled his nose. Riolu sighed.

"What am I doing here while Ash is fighting all alone?" Riolu murmured to himself, "Why couldn't I have fought alongside him?"

 _Because you're weak, and he's strong._ Riolu thought. _I'm weak, weak as a caterpie compared to Ash. I'm supposed to protect my trainer, not the other way around, no matter how strong or weak I am. I want to become strong, to protect my trainer, and to make my parents proud…_

"Come on, Riolu. We haven't even started training yet. Besides, I'm fine, so what's the big deal?" Ash popped out of nowhere in his human form, carrying the pokemon that he was fighting earlier.

"A-ash? How did you get here so fast?" Riolu exclaimed in shock.

"I can teleport, if you haven't noticed." Ash boasted.

" _No you didn't. You teleported us all the way to Unova and I teleported all of us back after I was healed."_ A weak, yet deep voice retorted telepathically from the pokemon. Riolu laughed so hard that he almost knocked himself out by rolling on the ground. In order to save some face, Ash put one hand in an attempt to muffle the pokemon's voice. Which accomplished the compete opposite, as Riolu started laughing harder.

" _You do realize that I talk telepathically, right?"_ The pokemon said with an annoyed tone, " _Now put me down, I can walk on my own."_

"Fine, fine." Ash relented and released the pokemon, allowing it to stand. After Riolu's commotion died down, the pokemon spoke.

" _Hello, little Riolu. I am Mewtwo, the ultimate life-, I mean, Pokemon."_ Riolu paled at the giant figure that was Mewtwo.

"Don't worry, Riolu. He's just a big softy on the inside. Anyway, Mewtwo's actually younger than you, so…I guess you're an older brother now?" Ash developed an amused look as Mewtwo's face scrunched up in disbelief. Riolu giggled, much to the Genetic pokemon's annoyance.

" _Ash, I swear, I will teleport you under the ocean if you mention our age difference again. I refuse to be inferior to this_ _puny_ _creature-"_

"Mewtwo, we are all teammates now. And he is your teammate, and the first one to join the team. It doesn't matter how strong or weak you are. We are all united as a team, and if you can't suck that up like the 'ultimate pokemon' you are, I have no choice but to leave you to your own demise." Ash said as the gravity seemed to increase exponentially around them. Mewtwo felt cold sweat running down his back due to Ash's unusually threatening presence, while still upholding his cool exterior. Then he nodded.

" _Very well. I apologize, Riolu."_

"Good! Now we can be friends again!" Ash cheerfully shouted as he used his arms to headlock Mewtwo and Riolu, despite their height difference. "Now get a good night's sleep, we'll start _training_ tomorrow." Ash's eyes gleamed with mischievousness. Mewtwo and Riolu looked at Ash, then to each other.

" _He's crazy."_ Mewtwo telepathically whispered to Riolu.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ash shouted while he started to set up the tent again. He held up Zorua with psychic and laid her down inside… somewhere. Strangely, the tent's interior was a black hole of nothingness. Riolu assumed that it was an Ash thing.

"Anyway, get in the tent, you guys need your sleep." Ash beckoned the two to get in the tent. Riolu lightly shoved Mewtwo in front of him.

"You first," Riolu whimpered. Mewtwo let out a sigh. Then, he calmly strolled over into the interdimensional portal. As he approached the tent's entrance, his body seemed to disappear into nothingness in Riolu's eyes.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to go in and trust Ash on this one." Riolu muttered to himself as he braced himself, closing his eyes as his muscles became tense. Riolu took a step back, and then dashed into the tent-portal.

 **In the Hall of Origin…**

"Hello, fellow legends." Arceus boomed in her mighty throne above all of the other legendaries. Her eyes sweeped through the masses, before landing on Ho-oh's, who pretended not to notice her glare.

"This better be good or I'm going to leave right here, right now. I need my sleep." Jirachi moaned to the displeasure of Arceus.

"Ahem. It has recently occurred to me that Ho-oh has 'got together' with Delia during his vacation in Kanto." Ho-oh shrank before the gaze of others as Arceus continued her announcement.

"He has so far, abandoned Delia to fend for herself in Kanto somewhere, neglected his then unborn child, never even bothered to see Delia after all those years when we all thought that Delia was just taking a break, and in the end, was a huge liar." Ho-oh shrank even more as the eyes glaring at him turned into disdain. Especially Lugia's, as he experienced the personal loss of his son to the evil team in Orre, and never saw him since.

 _I'm so screwed,_ Ho-oh thought as Arceus cleared her throat.

"If anyone has a viable punishment for him to endure, please speak up now."

"Ooohh! Me! Me!" Mew squealed as she spun around in the air while manifesting another psychic bubble to boost her small stature up.

"Anyone EXCEPT for Mew." Arceus clarified in an amused and panicked tone, "We don't want Ho-oh to become a vegetable."

"So far, the best course of action is to reunite this turkey to his son." Zekrom stated in a baritone voice.

"I agree, it is truly unfortunate for the boy to not have met his father. And for his father to be the careless tramp he is." Reshiram added in, "We should give the decision of his father's fate to his son, as he was the one who was wronged."

"Very well then. Anyone have any objection to this?" The Hall went silent in approval.

"We shall give Ho-oh to the mercy of his son. Meeting adjourned." Arceus summoned a gavel and banged on her podium. Everybody except for Ho-oh quickly teleported, flew, or ran out of the meeting room.

"Erm… Should I go now?" Ho-oh meekly asked.

"Yes, Ho-oh. Get your flaming peacock feathers out of here." Arceus tiredly replied. Ho-oh squeaked and set out for Kanto.

"I really need a break from this drama." Arceus moaned as she teleported herself to her own bedroom.

 **Back with Ash & Co.**

Riolu tripped… somehow while entering the portal. Thankfully, Riolu did not get his molecules dissolved, since that would be a very painful way to die. Unfortunately, Riolu was now suffering from a sore nose.

"Oww… That hurt." Riolu pouted as his paw massaged his nose in an attempt to relieve the pain.

" _Then maybe you shouldn't have tripped in the first place."_ Mewtwo chided mockingly.

"Anyway, where are we?" Riolu's face turned from an expression of pain into the face of a kid looking at pokemon battles for the first time. The inside of the tent looked like a literal mansion. To make sure he wasn't dreaming, Riolu put his head back out. The forest was still the same, and the tent still looked as plain as ever. Yet the inside had fancy pillars on the corners, with a large area with complex machinery in the center, and doors leading to multiple rooms on each wall. And there was some type of invisible gravitational elevator on the far end of the room which seemingly led to more floors.

"Welcome to my pocket dimension!" Ash shouted right next to Mewtwo and Riolu's ears. The duo jumped up in surprise as Ash seemingly appeared right out of nowhere.

" _Please refrain from bursting my eardrums."_ Mewtwo calmly stated after composing himself.

"Never do that again!" Riolu shouted at ash as his face scrunched up in mock anger.

"Aw come on! You should have looked at the look of your faces!" Ash burst out in laughter, "Anyway, this is my pocket dimension. I just made a portal in front of the tent so that we could rest and train here."

" _Fascinating. And you say that you created this pocket dimension?"_ Mewtwo's baritone voice questioned.

"The short answer is yes. The long answer is that my mother and I found a few holes surrounding our current dimension and made that hole bigger to make a "new" space with our psychic powers. Don't get me started on how hard it was to push that barrier separating the dimensions and alternate realities were! There's a reason why no pokemon has ever come close to going into a different reality." Ash responded in a playful tone as if they were discussing about child's play rather than complex space-time laws and physics.

"Woah…" Riolu gushed, taking in his new surroundings.

"Woah indeed. Come on, you guys need some rest and I have some rooms for you two." Ash zoomed into a door while psychically holding both pokemon. The door automatically opened for the hyperspeed Latios revealing a hallway with about ten doors.

"Come on, choose a room. It'll automatically adjust to your preferences, depending on which pokemon type you are. I'll be in my room which is on the far right side of the hallway!" Ash zipped to his room as he left Mewtwo and Riolu in the dust.

" _Don't forget! Your training from Hell begins tomorrow!"_ Ash cheerfully telepathed from inside his room.

 **After constant "rescheduling" of the posting dates (*cough* procrastination *cough*), the author has finally uploaded this seemingly lost chapter. To be honest, I'm reaaallly not in the mood to be writing these types of stories now, since I read too much "HGW – The New Champion" to write more anime. If you are 18+, you guys should read it. I know I shouldn't be reading it but it's too good. I currently have a poll on my profile to make a "Lost Chapters" which contains all of the ideas that I scrapped. Currently, I have 3 chapters of a never posted story, and if I feel bored, I might add other stuff in there too. If you want me to continue stories inside the lost chapters, review or PM me. See you.**


End file.
